


Ángel Guardián

by The_Scarlet_Raven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angs, Dark Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Semi AU, dark destiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Raven/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Raven
Summary: "...y aún cuando no logra comprenderlo ni compartir sus ambiciones, su deber y deseo es permanecer con él por el resto de la eternidad. Se lo debe.Después de todo, aún es su ángel guardián".





	Ángel Guardián

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: Scarlet Raven. 
> 
> Parejas: Destiel. 
> 
> Derechos: Los personajes no me pertenecen, naturalmente y para mi desgracia. Únicamente la historia es imaginación mía.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dark Destiel. Semi AU.  
Este fanfic está dedicado a "Dmitri", el chico más obsesionado con Demon!Dean que conozco. Con todo el amor del que soy capaz de sentir.

"_Escucha el viento soplar_

_ya viene la noche._

_Corriendo en las sombras_

_maldito tu amor,_

_malditas tus mentiras._

_Rompe el silencio_

_maldita sea la oscuridad,_

_maldita sea la luz._

_Y si ahora no me amas,_

_nunca me amarás de nuevo"._

The chain, Fleetwood Mac.

* * *

—¡Dean! ¡¿Dónde estás?

Escondido, por supuesto. Entre la maleza del campo, donde nadie pueda verlo. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo Castiel, que es un chico bajito, más bajito que él, aunque Dean cree que todos los niños son más bajitos que él; con ojos tan grandes que podría considerarlos dos joyas azules que fueron lo primero que llamó su atención en el jardín de niños.

Ambos se encuentran en la casa de campo de sus abuelos maternos. Por alguna razón que no logra comprender, su mami empacó su ropa y la de Sammy, tomó el Impala y lo condujo a toda velocidad hacia ese lugar, alegando que tenían que irse rápidamente antes de que John lo impidiera. Ella usaba lentes negros para cubrir sus hermosos ojos. Y cuando Dean, en una broma, había tratado de quitárselos, Mary le había reñido y lo había mandado a jugar.

Se sentía aburrido, porque Sammy apenas era un bebé, y Dean, con apenas cuatro años, no podía ir a buscar alguna otra casa para hacer amigos. Tampoco quería escuchar como su abuela exigía a su madre que no volviera a la ciudad, con el monstruo de su esposo. Su mami había gritado, diciendo que él no era un monstruo. Dean sabía que tenía razón. Mami estaba casada con su papi, John, una persona normal. No con un monstruo. Esos sólo existían en las películas, y debajo de la cama de Sam.

Afortunadamente, Castiel había aparecido afuera de la casa como por arte de magia, saludándole con un gesto, pidiendo que guardara silencio. Dean se puso tan contento, que saltó de un lado a otro, haciendo gritar a Mary, y su abuela lo había mandado a callar.

Así, habían terminado lejos de la casa, entre la maleza seca. Jugando a las escondidas con Castiel.

Cuando Dean lo ve acercarse, cierra los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, pidiendo a su ángel de la guarda que por nada del mundo Cas pueda verlo. Parece que aquel buen ángel protector le escucha, porque él siempre le escucha. Cuando debe recordar algo en la escuela, o cuando quiere citarle a su mami un buen poema. Incluso cuando ruega porque su padre no lo encuentre cuando llega gritando mucho, con una botella en la mano que huele asquerosa. Su madre le había contado, que al haber nacido en jueves, tenía la protección de un ángel de la guarda. El ángel llamado Caasmel. ¿Jasmel? ¿Tazmiel?

Dean jamas recordaba su nombre. Pero, al parecer eso no le molestaba al ángel, porque siempre terminaba escuchándole cuando más lo necesitaba.

Sí. Dean ríe bajito, cubriéndose la boca con sus manitas; en ese momento Castiel ríe bajito también.

—¡Dean! ¡Ya dime dónde estás!

Cas se aleja en unas cuantas zancadas. El rubio reza en agradecimiento. Después de todo, su ángel guardián debe escucharle todo el tiempo.

* * *

—¡Lo odio!

Ambos están hechos ovillos sobre la cama de Dean. Castiel sostiene un hielo sobre su ojo hinchado. El rubio intenta no quejarse cuando lo presiona más duro, ni por la punzada que siente en la cabeza tras las puntadas que obtuvo en el hospital. Arrugando la nariz, Dean trata de alejarse de Castiel. El chiquillo está obsesionado con curar cada una de sus heridas, como si realmente pudiera hacerlo. Ja. Es estúpido e imposible. Castiel no es un ángel, ni nada por el estilo. Él solo puede ver mientras Dean se cura lentamente.

—Odiar es un sentimiento muy grande, Dean.

Dean solo rueda los ojos. Como si él no lo supiera. Tiene apenas 8 años, y siente que en cualquier momento podría tomar un cuchillo y clavárselo a su padre. Una parte de él se dice que no necesita de una razón para hacerlo.

Pero la tiene, de sobra. Afuera de su casa, aún hay restos de cordón de policía de la noche anterior. Los vecinos todavía rondan su casa, curiosos y entrometidos para saber qué pasó con el alcohólico de su padre y la masoquista de su madre, como solían llamarlos por el vecindario. Él también los odia a ellos. A cada uno de ellos y a sus estúpidos hijos que no hacen mas que burlarse de él y Sammy en la escuela. Si Castiel no fuera a la misma, Dean quemaría a todos. Incluso a su padre, quien, de nuevo, había bebido de más.

Llegó a casa sonriente, cantando una canción que hablaba sobre el amor que quería mantener en su familia. Dean y Sam reían, felices de ver como su padre sacó a bailar a Mary al centro de la sala. Creyó que después de tan larga semana, por fin sería una buena noche; se había equivocado por completo.

—Oh, John. Los Singer nos han invitado a cenar mañana. ¡Estarán encantados de verte tan feliz!

Tal vez Mary aún no lo entendía. O no quería entenderlo.

No importaba cuan arduo le mostraba John que era una mala persona. Ella siempre hacía, o decía algo que lo molestaba. Dean comenzaba a creer que su madre lo hacía intencionalmente, pues cuando la sonrisa de John se borró, le pareció ver que era Mary quien sonreía ahora.

—¿Bobby? ¿Hablaste con Bobby de nuevo?

—Oh, vamos, cariño. Son nuestros vecinos. Y... y él realmente quiere verte. A ti. ¡Solo a ti! Puedes ir tú solo. Ni siquiera tienes que llevar a los niños. ¡Ni a mi!

Palabrerías vacías, que eran pronunciadas con diversión que fue convirtiéndose lentamente en miedo cuando Mary entendió que John no estaba bromeando como ella. Cuando vio que él realmente estaba volviéndose loco de celos al saber que su mejor amigo y su esposa habían intercambiado solo un par de palabras.

—Dean, lleva a Sam a su cuarto— ordenó su madre, retrocediendo un par de pasos, con cautela, como si ella realmente pudiera evitar el monstruo en el que se convertía su padre.

—¡Dean, llévatelo!

Dean corrió a donde Sammy, tomándolo en sus brazos. Sam no comprendía que sucedía, por eso soltó una carcajada ante el sube y baja de los saltos que su hermano daba al correr por las escaleras.

Dejó a Sam en su cuna, y enseguida vinieron los gritos. Mary lloraba, suplicando clemencia a su esposo, gritando con cada golpe que le era propinado. Dean cubrió los oídos del bebé en la cuna, estremeciéndose cuando escuchó platos y vasos estrellándose contra el suelo.

—Todo estará bien, Sammy. Yo te cuido. Te prometo que yo te cuidaré.

—¡Dean! Maldito mocoso canalla. ¿Donde estas?

—¡Déjalo! ¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada! ¡Déjalo!

Pero, una vez más, las súplicas de Mary no tuvieron efecto en John.

Lleno de miedo, temblando y con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos, Dean tomó una cobija de Sam y cubrió la cuna. Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su padre.

—Aquí estas, pequeña basura. ¿Donde escondiste al pequeño bastardo?

—¡Sammy no es ningún bastardo! ¡Es tu hijo!

—¿Eso te dijo la zorra de tu madre?

—¡Cállate!

Cubrió sus orejas con ambas manos. Se sentía asqueado y aún temeroso, a partes iguales. Desde que Sammy naciera, John tenía la idea de que este era hijo de otra persona.

Cuando Sammy soltó una nueva carcajada y John sonrió con sorna, Dean era lo único que había entre ellos.

Así, Dean fue el aperitivo perfecto para John. Pero ni siquiera él, un niño escuálido que golpeaba a su padre, pudo detenerlo. Con un jalón, John lo había lanzado por las escaleras y caminó burlón hacia el menor de los Winchester.

Un día después, cuando John yacía en la cárcel por homicidio y Mary en el hospital, perdida entre su dolor y morfina, Dean había vuelto a su casa, porque todo eso, no podía ser real.

John era un imbécil, sí. Pero no podían ser reales todas las cosas que escuchó a los policías decir.

Ahí, Castiel yacía sentado en los escalones. Le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que todo era real. Que, en efecto, la sangre que manchaba la cuna y las paredes de la casa, no eran más que de Sammy.

Sam, su pequeño y alegre hermano, a quien jamás volvería a ver por culpa de un monstruo.

—Lo mataré— musita ahora, limpiando las lagrimas que mojan sus mejillas. —Te juro que voy a matarlo.

Castiel toma sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Uno tras otro, pequeños besos son repartidos en el dorso de estas, como si con ello Cas realmente pudiera ayudarle. Su rostro mantiene una sonrisa inquebrantable que Dean trata de entender. ¿Por que él sonríe cuando Dean no hace más que llorar por la muerte de su hermano?

No lo entiende. Sin embargo, verlo de esa manera, le recuerda mucho a su ángel guardián. Seguramente él también sonreiría en ese momento, regocijado por la suerte de Dean. ¿Estaría feliz de ver que rezó con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda para su hermano?

* * *

—Por favor... si de verdad existes... si de verdad te importo... sálvala... Dios, Ángel de la guarda... cualquiera que escuche... por favor, sálvenla.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Dean tiene que dormir en la capilla del hospital, abandonado a su suerte, bajo miradas cargadas de lástima o reproche. Tres semanas en las que ha orado sin cesar para que alguien pueda ayudar a su convaleciente madre. No se debe únicamente a que han pedido la casa, no pudieron enterrar a Sammy porque su padre desapareció el cuerpo o el que John ha escapado de la cárcel tan rápido como entró.

Ella ha estado ahí, con tubos en su garganta y una intravenosa en el brazo. La máquina a su lado se mantiene pitando suavemente; a veces para. Se detiene y los doctores deben entrar corriendo, sacando a rastras a Dean pese a sus esfuerzos por no abandonar a su madre. Esta es la tercera vez, y sabe, por la mirada que le dirigieron los doctores, que podría ser la última.

Dean corrió a la capilla, se puso de rodillas y desde el instante en el que los doctores entraron a la sala donde tienen a su madre, ha rezado con todas sus fuerza.

—Por favor, sé que he sido un niño malo. Sé que iré al infierno por no haber ayudado a Sammy.

Talla sus ojos con fuerza cuando los siente nublados por las lágrimas. Un sollozo escapa de sus labios, pero él intenta contenerlo para poder orar bien. Para ser escuchado, aún cuando no lo merece.

—Mi madre dijo... ella dijo que había un ser superior. Que, que si oraba con fuerza, me escucharían. He orado por mi Ángel, pero él no viene. Así que... por favor. Por favor, si hay alguien me escucha... ayúdenla.

La puerta de la capilla se abre de golpe, causando que se encoja instintivamente. Dean oculta su rostro bajo sus manos para secar las lágrimas y una vez que está seguro de que no llorará nuevamente, sorbe su nariz, girando enseguida hacia el intruso.

Ahí, con la respiración agitada, empapado por la lluvia, Castiel le mira con calidez. Él sonríe. Es una sonrisa pequeña que apenas eleva sus comisuras, pero que es genuina y le da una chispa de esperanza.

—Hola, Dean.

Un paso más cerca, y Dean corre velozmente hacia la puerta, donde es recibido entre dos brazos que lo estrujan con fuerza. En ese instante no hay algo que pueda detener sus lágrimas. Así que las deja ir, sintiendo su alma quebrarse un poco.

—Lo siento, papá me obligó a ir a la escuela y no pude llegar antes.

Sin embargo, a Dean eso no le importa, porque Cas está ahí, con él, así que no todo puede estar perdido. Así, siente que puede ser fuerte en cualquier circunstancia. A pesar de ello, le toma un par de minutos recobrar la calma y encontrar su voz.

—Los doctores dicen que no pasará de esta noche.

Esconde el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Castiel, ocultándose en este, aferrándose al chico. Sus ojos, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, se sienten pesados, probablemente por su exhausta condición.

—Ven a casa conmigo— escucha susurrar a Castiel.

Dean no necesita voltear a la habitación de su madre para saber lo que sucede, cuando los doctores entran corriendo una vez más, gritando órdenes, pidiendo la caja negra. Intenta aferrarse a algo, a alguien. A Castiel, quien le mece en brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Vamos a casa, Dean.

* * *

—¡Dean Winchester! ¡Tu fianza ha sido pagada!

De mala gana, Dean observa como abren los barrotes de la prisión. Del otro lado Castiel tiene una postura más rígida de lo normal, el rostro inexpresivo y una cajetilla de cigarros que extiende a Dean en cuanto éste sale de su jaula.

Saca uno, llevándoselo a la boca mientras son escoltados por un policía hasta la salida. Cas mete una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un encendedor con el que prende el cigarillo de Dean.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—Lo lamento. No soy el nerd que Gabriel es para estos asuntos.

Dean suelta una carcajada, que se extiende por la calle oscura por la que caminan con lentitud. En un súbito arranque, producto de la ansiedad que siente, toma a Castiel del cuello,estampándolo contra la pared más cercana, sonriéndole con sorna. Pronto, busca sus labios con desesperación, descargando en estos toda la frustración que siente. Como resultado, el beso es profundo, desesperado; lenguas y saliva mezclándose sin pudor alguno mientras sus manos se deslizan por sus cuerpos. Tomándolo de la cadera, lo mantiene firme mientras restriega desesperadamente su cadera contra la del chico.

—Lo prefiero así. A menos que quieras que me folle a tu hermano también.

Bufando, Castiel se separa unos centímetros, arrugando un poco la frente. Ladea la cabeza, en aquel gesto tan característico que únicamente él posee y que enloquece a Dean. Su mano empuña la camisa de éste último, tirando de él, arrancando un jadeo de parte del rubio cuando siente su miembro firme contra el propio.

—Si pudieras, lo harías.

Una mueca se dibuja en el rostro de Dean. Imita el bufido de Cas, pero enseguida suelta una carcajada y se endereza. Con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa cautivadora, captura el mentón del chico entre su índice y pulgar, levantándole el rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria. El otro ni se inmuta.

—¿Celoso?

—¿Por que lo estaría? Tú me perteneces.

—¿Lo hago? Porque, apuesto a que te encantaría verme follar a tu hermanito.

—¿A una criatura tan benevolente y angelical como yo? Por favor, Dean. Eso es bajo hasta para ti.

Dean vuelve a reír, girando a Castiel, estampándolo contra la pared nuevamente, tomándolo justo como le gusta: enterrándose en él sin prepararlo, con fuerza, sin medir consecuencias. Lo escucha gemir su nombre, suplicar por él; le hace sentir poderoso, insuperable.

Pronto estarán planeando su próximo robo, teniendo una nueva rabieta, quizás cumpliéndole un nuevo capricho a su novio. Si no fuera por el hermoso culo de Castiel, probablemente habría prestado más atención a suspalabras. Y se habría reído de ellas, porque... ¿Angelical? Lo único que sabe con certeza de los ángeles , es que jamás velarán por su alma.

* * *

—Tienes que salvarlo. ¡No puedes dejarlo morir! ¡Me lo debes!

—Vaya, Dean. ¿Cómo es que te haz vuelto tan altanero?

Él ruega, desesperado, lloroso, sintiéndose un niño estúpido e inutil de nuevo. Ruega por la vida de Castiel. Cas, en un hospital de la peor clase. Cas, a punto de morir.

Aún no comprende como sucedió. Desde que comenzaran aquel "negocio", las cosas habían salido muy bien. Habían salido exitosos en cada robo y trato que la noche les ofrecía, teniendo la vida que siempre merecieron, con los lujos necesarios, teniéndose uno al otro, olvidándose del pasado que enterraron hacía mucho tiempo.

Había bastado un descuido. Un simple descuido en su último asalto a un banco, para que un policía le disparara a Castiel.

Dean tomó su cuerpo, olvidándose del dinero, de los rehenes, de cubrir sus rostros y el peligro que le asechaba en el exterior. Lo arrastró por el conducto de aire por el que habían entrado, sacándolo del edificio, buscando un hospital donde no pudieran encontrarlos.

Luchó contra ello, pero su mente se afanaba en recordar una y otra vez la tarde en la que Sam había muerto; la noche en la que Mary murió. No podía perder a Castiel. Él era todo lo que le quedaba. Su amigo. Su pareja. Su vida. Su todo.

Perderlo significaría la muerte.

Así que lo intentó por última vez. De rodillas frente a la cama, sus manos cubriendo las de Cas, su cabeza inclinada y un susurro brotando de sus labios.

—Haré cualquier cosa. Por favor, tan solo...

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Salió de la nada: un hombre vestido con un traje muy costoso y mirada curiosa sonreía, transmitiéndole una calma que asombró a Dean. Lo observó meter las manos a sus bolsillos,adentrándose con pasos elegantes, analizando la habitación, fijando la mirada en Cas.

Pareció regocijarse cuando reparó su cuerpo tendido en una camilla, luchando por su vida.

—Usualmente, son diez años. Pero te daré uno. Tómalo o déjalo morir.

—...¿qué?

—Ah, ¿no te lo dijeron? ¿Quién carajos hace las presentaciones ahora? — inclinó la cabeza en un cortes saludo.— Mi nombre es Crowley, el Rey del infierno. Salvaré a tu bella damisela, a cambio de tu alma.

Ese, pensó, era el colmo para su dramática vida. Que un hombre jugara con él cuando se sentía tan desesperado como para matarse así mismo porque Castiel estuviera bien. Era sumamente estúpido, especialmente porque todo su ser gritaba por encontrar una solución tan sencilla. Le dio la espalda, recuperando su postura inicial.

—No estoy para bromas— sentenció, fijándose detalladamente en el rostro de Castiel; cada segundo se volvía más pálido, y la máquina a la que estaba conectado mostraba el pulso cada vez más lento.

—¿Crees que bromeo?

Podría decir que lo hacía. Un loco más en el mundo que afirmaba tener poderes de curación. No era nada nuevo, y Dean realmente sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Lo siente en cada segundo que pasa y no encuentra una solución. Ahora, como leyendo sus pensamientos, Crowley chasquea los dedos y el círculo que Dean no había notado en el suelo, refulgura con intensidad. Para sorpresa del propio Dean, aquello no le sorprende. Es hipnotizante, atrayente. Finalmente se pone de pie, girándose hacia Crowley, aunque su mirada está fija en cada trazo de la trampa para demonios que hay en el suelo. El demonio, con una mueca en el rostro, observa con desaprobación a Castiel, cuyo ritmo cardiaco se ha relentalizado peligrosamente.

Por el contrario, Dean siente su pecho llenarse de una esperanza que aviva cada célula y le hace sonreír.

—No mientes— aunque no es una pregunta. La respuesta de Crowley le habría hecho rodar los ojos en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Contrario a lo que creen, los demonios no mentimos. No siempre, al menos. Este es el trato, Winchester— Dean no se preocupa en preguntar como sabe su apellido. Supone que es una cosa de demonios.— Tienes un año de vida. Cuando ese lapso de tiempo concluya, vendré por tu alma y esta se pudrirá eternamente en el infierno. A cambio, puedo garantizarte que Castiel estará en perfectas condiciones.

—Acepto— responde, sin pararse a pensarlo, sin mediar las consecuencias.

Él sabe la clase de persona que es. Sabe que tiene toda una vida llena de pecados, deudas, y que de todas maneras, su alma ha sido condenada al infierno desde que tenia 8. Se dice que, al menos de esta manera, podrá sacarle algo de provecho a la fatídica vida que tiene.

Cuando se besan, porque Crowley es muy explícito en ello, alegando que es la única forma qué hay de hacer el trato, el círculo en el suelo desaparece, sus trazos quemándose cual pólvora. No hay chispas de emoción, ni cosquilleos, ni demostración alguna de magia ni poderes realizando algún milagro. Es solo un beso, simple, fugaz.

Solo son labios encontrándose, torpeza por parte de Dean, una carcajada departe de Crowley y un grito victorioso que lo confunde mucho más.

—Te veré en un año, galán.

Y tan pronto como llegó, Crowley desaparece frente a sus ojos, esfumándose en un parpadeo.

Dean espera con paciencia el momento en el que la máquina muestre que la vida de Castiel está fuera de peligro, que ha sanado. En lugar de ello, el pitido de la máquina aumenta peligrosamente. El cuerpo de Castiel se agita en la cama, removiéndose violentamente, convulsionando sin que Dean pueda hacer nada. No hay doctores acudiendo, ni gritos, ni intentos por salvarle. Solo está él, estupefacto, sin poder moverse o hacer algo más que mirar.

Y todo vuelve a la calma. Sin movimientos bruscos, ni sonido alguno más que el pitido constante que indica que la vida puede consumirse en un instante.

Que Castiel ha muerto.

* * *

Y, ¿qué es la soledad?

¿Acaso no es un sentimiento fuertemente arraigado a tu corazón del que pocos se libran alguna vez?

Cas le había dicho alguna vez, la tarde que decidieron dejar a sus padres y seguir su propio camino, que la soledad era adictiva. Que transmitía una paz que pocas veces podía encontrar en otro lugar.

Pero, ¿era verdad?

Detrás de aquellas rejas, en un rincón de la mugrienta celda que ha sido su hogar por los últimos meses, Dean siente que el mundo no tiene sentido.

Porque está solo.

Todos lo han dejado. Su madre, alejándose de él por un hombre cuyo valor fue mayor que el propio.

Un hermano muerto, que está mejor así porque de ese modo no tuvo que lidiar con el infinito abismo que representa la vida.

Está solo.

Pero desearía no estarlo.

La televisión muestra una familia enorme, feliz. Con una casa grande, sonrisas, abrazos.

Tiene ganas de lanzarle lo primero que tenga a la mano. Porque la vida no se trata de sonrisas vacías y cortinas verdes.

La vida no es más que una trágica historia en la que la soledad es tu única compañía y es lo más doloroso qué hay.

No nota las lágrimas, hasta que es demasiado tarde porque su camisa se humedece pero él no puede detenerlas.

En la televisión, aquella familia ríe. A él le parece que todo el mundo ríe, mientras él llora y pierde el último rastro de voluntad que le queda. La última luz de su vida se ha extinguido.

Y él, no es más que un alma agonizante cuyos cimientos se han quebrado.

—Es hora— musita el demonio, sonriente, como cazador a punto de tomar a su presa.

Una vida por otra vida. Ese fue el trato. No representó un gran sacrificio. Después de todo, para él, su vida ha dejado de existir desde el instante en el que la vida de Castiel pereció.

—Vete al infierno.

La sonrisa en el rostro del demonio se ensancha. Encantadora, petulante.

Cuando siente el primer rasguño del perro del infierno, su vida escapando lentamente, finalmente, se siente en paz.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que Dean no recuerda del infierno. No cree que sean cosas importantes, de todas formas. Solo recuerda el dolor de la tortura a la que era sometido por lo que pareció una eternidad, que en realidad solo fueron un par de años en la tierra.

Recuerda las carcajadas de los demonios, el rostro deformado de su verdugo, las cadenas tirando de cada fragmento en los que su alma era cortado, únicamente para volver a unirlo y empezar de nuevo.

"Un hombre justo se ha corrompido". Eso fue lo que dijo Crowley cuando no soportó más y accedió a convertirse él mismo en el verdugo de las nuevas almas que llegaban al infierno. Usó métodos de tortura innombrables, convirtiéndose en el favorito del infierno, recibiendo siempre una mirada aprobatoria del Rey, quien parecía siempre contento de tenerle ahí. De tener al único Winchester.

Recuerda también, haber escuchado accidentalmente a Crowley conversar con un prisionero. Él ingresó a la sala del trono, como se afanaba el demonio mayor en llamarla. La encontró vacía, y suponiendo que lo encontraría después, decidió irse.

Dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó una carcajada. Voces le siguieron, una de ellas le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Me lo debes, Crowley.

—El infierno no le debe nada al cielo. Ni siquiera a un caído como tú.

—Te he dado al hombre más recto de la historia. La balanza se ha inclinado hacia ustedes. Es hora de devolverme el favor. Lucifer así lo habría querido.

—Ja. Excusarse en tu hermano mayor es bajo, insulso para ti, Castiel.

Dean parpadeó. Una sensación vagamente humana floreció en su pecho, pero se extinguió con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, siendo reemplazada por curiosidad. Sabía que Castiel no era la mejor persona de la tierra. Pero no creía que él fuera merecedor del infierno. Era un privilegio que pocos tenían, como él. Nunca Castiel. Él merecía el cielo.

Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a saludar a un viejo amigo. Las palabras que siguieron le detuvieron de golpe.

—Te entregué a Dean Winchester. Destruí su vida, corrompí su alma y te la entregué, aun cuando el mandato del cielo era cuidar de esos hermanos y asegurarnos que estuvieran de parte del cielo.

—Los recipientes de Lucifer y Miguel. Lo sé, lo sé. Profecías y más profecías. Pero, Castiel. ¿Tu crees que soy estúpido? Con los recipientes fuera del juego, tus hermanitos no podrán jugar a "quien es el favorito de papi". Tienen que encontrar recipientes nuevos. Y cuando lo tengan, el infierno estará preparado. Y tú... Aún es tu deber cuidar de Dean, incluso si es un demonio.

—No metas a Dean en esto.

—Oh, Castiel. ¿Acaso no lo has hecho tú desde un principio? Cuando la guerra venga, el Apocalipsis se desate y él se vuelva el arma del infierno, te convendrá pensar de que lado estás realmente.

* * *

Cazarlo es, de hecho, la cosa más sencilla y liberadora que ha hecho en su existencia. No fue difícil seguirlo. Un ángel como él, sin más vínculos con el cielo, con demonios siguiéndole el paso, mezclándose entre la humanidad sin propósito alguno.

—¿Dean?

—¿Sorprendido de verme, amor?

Se ha detenido en Kansas, en un restaurante económico con la peor comida en la historia de la humanidad, con personas de poco juicio, sumergidos en sus propias vidas. Hombres alcoholizados, mujeres vendiendo su cuerpo, jóvenes inmaduros apostando por quién puede morir primero. Está sentado en uno de los sillones mugrientos, comiendo unas papas fritas, vestido con una gabardina caqui y con la mirada perdida, que se enfoca rápidamente en Dean cuando éste se acerca, deslizándose en el sillón contrario, sonriéndole descaradamente.

La primer reacción del Ángel parecería nula ante cualquier otro. Pero Dean lo conoce a la perfección, por lo que fácilmente puede distinguir la rigidez en sus hombros, el brillo suave y cálido en su mirada, y las comisuras de sus labios curveandose ligeramente. Parece encantado de verle, al menos, hasta que recuerda en qué se ha convertido. En qué cosa lo ha convertido él. Dean sabe lo que ve. Un ser deforme, oscuro, cuernos y cualquier otra estupidez con la que los ángeles los describen.

La sonrisa se borra. De inmediato mete su mano dentro de la gabardina, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor del mango de su espada angelical. Pero, naturalmente, era exactamente eso lo que Dean esperaba. Alguien como él no podría fallarle.

—Dime una cosa, Cas.

Extiende la mano, tomando una de sus papas, llevándosela a la boca, masticándola con una lentitud que pone nervioso al ser celestial.

—¿Cuándoplaneabas decirme que tú eres mi ángel guardián?

La angustia en el rostro de Cas se transforma en una mueca de molestia: su ceño fruncido, su cabeza ladeada, la rigidez con la que se endereza.

No es hasta ese momento, que Dean puede ver el brillo en Castiel. La ausencia de un alma y la esencia que domina un cuerpo. Alas negras extendiéndose a su espalda, hermosas, grandes, ejemplares. Un ser enorme, poderoso, puro, compactado en un recipiente con la misma pureza.

—Eso no te correspondía.

—Y, aún así, tú sólo hiciste que me enamorara de ti para subir tus puntos en el cielo. ¿O era en el infierno? Resulta que eres un pésimo doble agente.

—No te he obligado a nada. Pudiste decidir a donde dirigir tu vida.

Dean está al borde de una carcajada. Haber descubierto que Castiel era un ángel caído que se había dejado influenciar por Lucifer desde siglos atrás, que únicamente pervertía almas para enviarlas al infierno, fue toda una sorpresa. Castiel, el chico que más amo y estuvo ahí cada día de su vida humana. Le parece sumamente divertido.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Ibas a seguirme a cualquier lugar al que quisiera pertenecer porque me amas?

—Lo haría— responde sin dudar.— Lo haría y lo haré una y otra vez.

Lentamente, para no asustar a Castiel, adentra una mano en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora, tomando la caja de cigarrillos cuyo efecto es nulo en él, pero es un viejo hábito.

—Pudiste decirlo, ¿sabes?

Acerca un encendedor a su cigarrillo, dando una larga calada, saboreando, para exhalar todo el humo.

—No necesitabas destruir cada fragmento de mi vida, ni fingir tu muerte para obligarme a hacer un trato con el infierno. Pudiste pedir que estuviera de su lado, y, naturalmente, te habría seguido a cualquier lugar.

El mentón de Castiel se alza, un desafío no dicho.

—Así que asumes que tú y yo habríamos podido estar juntos sin importar que.

—Lo creo. ¿Tu no?

Él no contesta. Pero su mirada lo dice todo. Le muestra a Dean que, de hecho, Castiel piensa de la misma forma. Suelta un bufido, negando con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿no crees? Estaremos juntos de cualquier forma.

No hay tiempo para que Castiel conteste, pues Dean le sonríe amplio, seductor, guiñándole un ojo. Lanza el cigarro al suelo, prendiendo el aceite sagrado que hace volar todo el restaurante, enviando aquellas vidas al infierno, manteniendo prisionero de las llamas sagradas a Castiel.

* * *

Días. Meses. Años. Décadas. Siglos.

Todo se siente igual. Un espacio breve de tiempo que puede ser toda una eternidad.

Un Apocalipsis detenido. El cielo cerrado, con ángeles temerosos del infierno, de perder todo lo que les queda, ahora que dios decidió darles la espalda y abandonar su creación a su suerte.

Humanos perdidos en sí mismos, destruyéndose unos a otros en guerras, destruyendo los pocos recursos que les quedan.

El infierno, poderoso, indestructible, gobernado por el único ser capaz de derrocar a otro rey.

—Así que, ¿que ha sido de ti, cachorrro?

Dean tiene a Crowley encadenado al suelo, herido. Le sonríe mientras inyecta en sus venas agua bendita. Los gritos que escapan de sus labios hacen reír a Dean. Bajo la mirada de cientos de miles de demonios, se endereza, aplaudiendo ante los gritos agonizantes del antiguo rey.

—Espero que esto sirva de lección para todos. No hay error que no sea castigado aquí. Este asqueroso bastardo sirvió al cielo, al ayudar a un ángel.

Murmullos de desaprobación recorren la enorme sala. Por supuesto, Dean no les dice que fue únicamente porque necesitaban un alma de su lado o que únicamente se está vengando porque Crowley no le dijo la verdad desde un principio. Tampoco es que les interese.

Son demonios, después de todo. Legiones de seres que pronto terminarán de consumir la poca humanidad que queda. Entonces, no serán más que maldad. Negrura, agonía, dolor consumiéndolo todo.

—Está noche abriremos las puertas del infierno, finalmente. Serán libres y tendrán la oportunidad de demostrar sus dones, allá arriba.

Las voces de todos se unen en gritos jubilosos. Dean, como gobernante del infierno, un ser que nadie puede domar, ni callar, ni asustar, ha planeado el consumo de lo poco que queda del mundo y, con ello, la caída del cielo.

Es, como siempre, un acto egoísta movido por lo que, supone, es amor por Castiel.

Cas, su hermoso ángel, cuyas alas ha perforado y le ha clavado cadenas que terminan en unirse a una misma, la cual él tiene fija en su muñeca, todo para que no pueda salir de ahí. Cas, quien le observa con una mezcla de terror, y al mismo tiempo, devoción.

Dean gira hacia él, sonriéndole.

—Les he prometido que aquellos que nos encerraron aquí lo pagarían.— Las siguientes palabras son solo para el único ángel caído que les acompaña— Que aquellos que te hicieron menos y se atrevieron a cerrarte las puertas del cielo, pagarían. Cualquiera que se atrevió a herirte, pagará hoy mismo.

Extiende la mano para él, anhelante. Pese al temor en su mirada, Castiel no duda en tomar su mano, en seguirle por los oscuros pasillos del infierno, a través de los campos de almas agonizantes y demonios que los torturarán hasta el final de los tiempos.

Le sigue hasta las puertas del infierno, sin perder de vista ni un instante la sonrisa en sus labios, ni sus palabras, cuando degolla a los príncipes del infierno y utiliza su sangre para abrir las puertas. La tierra tiembla ante la fuerza de los demonios cuando estos son liberados y salen, veloces, hacia su nuevo dominio.

Dean, orgulloso, tira de la cadena para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Obediente, Castiel permite que Dean le rodee la cintura, y aún cuando no logra comprenderlo ni compartir sus ambiciones, su deber y deseo es permanecer con él por el resto de la eternidad. Se lo debe.

Después de todo, aún es su ángel guardián.

Fin.


End file.
